Sense
Sense-Type Description The Fox and Lion are the two Sense-type characters. The Fox specializes in ninja-like combat through the use of her many shuriken skills, while the Lion utilizes guns and firearms. The Sense type characters are much better at drilling than other characters due to their naturally high Detection Ability, ''also known as DA. This allows them to sense if there is an item underground or not, which speeds up the drilling process. In comparison to other MMOs, the Fox and Lion are the Archers and the Assassins. THey deal ranged damage, and are quite quick at dealing it. Sense Stats *'WT: Weight.' Determines the maximum amount of items you can carry. Each item takes up a specific amount of weight. Formula for weight is ''Base Level * 80 + 620. ''It is increased passively by the Sense-type skill, Heavy Carrier. Weight is decreased when holding several items. *'DA: Detect Ability.' Also known as Perception. DA determines critical hit damage, compounding success, refinement chance, and drilling success rate. Formula for perception is ''- 1) / 4. Perception is increased by the Sense-type skill Sixth Sense, and is decreased by the Power-type skill, Sense Breaker. *'LK: Luck.' Luck determines the chance of a citical hit, the chance of getting hit by a critical hit, and Magic skill accuracy. Formula for Luck is - 1) / 4. Luck is increased by the Sense-type skill, Lucky Seven and is decreased by the Power-type skill, Luck Breaker. Job Tree Keep in mind that unlike in eTO, rTO requires you to have a base level of 60 and TM level 50 to advance to 2nd job. You can job change at Relics Town - Azteca, or Room of Job Master 1 and Room and Job Master 2, which are located in Garden of Skill Master. The portal to this area is located on the east-side of Megalopolis Square. Job and Type Fox Appearance A female character with smart, stylish looks and cool tranquil personality. She has more than one tails which sets her apart from other fox. Reason for coming to Caballa Island Reason for coming to Caballa Island: She is an archeologist with sharp intuition, logics, and also a very rational person. She was the youngest person ever to earn a PhD in archeology and soon becomes famous for all her works and findings in her field. When she finds out about a new mysterious island that popped up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, she wants to explore the island but is beaten by Don Cavalier. Her entrance to the competition is just an excuse to explore and study the island. Lion Appearance He is brave, smart, and quick on his feet. He always wears cargo shorts and carries loads of fun and useful gadgets with him. Reason for coming to Caballa Island He studied engineering in hopes of one day building a robot by himself. World Robot Building Contest, the world cup of robot building contest which is held every 4 years, is being hosted this year. But he needs money to get all the materials necessary to compete. He comes to Caballa Island to raise fund for this competition. Category:Characters Category:Type Category:Lion Category:Fox Category:Sense